If you don't mind
by Amie-H
Summary: Nouveau cas pour House, mais la fic sera plus tournée vers les relations entre personnages que sur le cas lui-même. Huddy par la suite. Le titre changera sûrement, il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien. (ça se saurait XD)

**Note de l'auteur **: Ma première fic à plusieurs chapitres depuis très longtemps, et j'ai choisi House pour l'occasion ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me motivera pour la suite \o/

et merci à Becca de m'avoir relu et de me soutenir 3.

hope you'll enjoy !

_If you don't mind_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Le froissement de l'emballage de la sucette passa inaperçu dans l'animation du hall d'entrée. House savoura son acquisition, et saisit quelques dossiers. Il les regarda à peine, mais le temps lui avait appris que plus il se faisait remarquer, et moins les infirmières le voyaient. Parce qu'un House insupportable était un House normal. Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, il reposa les feuilles sur le comptoir.

« Les gens ne savent plus ce que ''malade'' veut dire. Ils viennent nous envahir au moindre bobo-goutte-au-nez-me-suis-fais-piquer-par-une-araignée, ça craint. » Se plaignit-il bruyamment.

Satisfait lorsque seule une vieille dame lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, il décida qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans problème.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Wilson était en consultation, son équipe faisait des tests quelconques, et Cuddy serait encore occupée un moment avec le couple qu'il avait effrayé plus tôt dans la journée.

Il se surprit même à humer un air de musique qu'il avait dû entendre à la radio en même temps qu'il boitait vers la sortie.

« House ? » L'appela une voix féminine.

Le diagnosticien tenta d'accélérer et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais sa subalterne trottina jusqu'à lui. Pourquoi les gens devaient-ils sans arrêt lui rappeler son infirmité ?

« J'ai besoin de votre aide avec un patient, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils. A quel moment Cameron s'était-elle retrouvée à la clinique ? Il se souvint vaguement lui avoir donné ses heures de la semaine dernière, mais il pensait qu'elle les avait déjà finis. Apparemment pas.

_*Eux, notre avenir ?*_

« Pourquoi les gens disent-ils tous ça ? » Lui demanda abruptement House en se tournant pour lui faire face. Il n'attendit cependant pas de réponse. « ''Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?'' Eh bien, ça me dérange. Est-ce que ça fait une différence ? » De nouveau, il ne la laissa pas répondre. « Non, bien sûr que non. Vous voulez que je vous aide, que moi je le veuille ou pas. Vous demandez si ça me dérange seulement par courtoisie. Parce que vous êtes une gentille fille. Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous dise que ça ne me dérange pas, et qu'après je vous aide. Mais ça me dérange. Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Il prit comme une victoire personnelle le nombre de fois où elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans parler. Mais comme la jeune femme n'avait pas le répondant de Cuddy, il décida que ce n'était qu'une semi-victoire.

Il allait faire sa sortie, quand il aperçut Cuddy dans un couloir du coin de l'œil. La porte était trop loin pour se précipiter sans déclencher le radar Housien de la directrice. Et si elle le voyait, il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant... Ou en tout cas pas avant un trop long moment à son goût.

« Quel numéro ? » Grommela-t-il à Cameron, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de sa patronne.

Elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, il pouvait encore s'en sortir.

« Pardon ? »

Si bien entendu Cameron y mettait un peu du sien...

« La salle d'examen. Le patient. Vous êtes médecin, vous vous souvenez ? » Râla-t-il.

« Salle n°1. » Bredouilla la jeune femme, le front plissé, perdue face au changement d'attitude de son supérieur.

Il lui prit le dossier des mains et alla aussi vite que sa jambe lui permettait dans ladite pièce. Cuddy l'avait vu, mais il avait un espoir qu'elle ne le dérange pas pendant la consultation. Et qu'elle soit appelée ailleurs pendant ce temps. Il grimaça. Aucune chance.

La porte claqua, et House s'appuya dessus une seconde, la tête rejetée en arrière. Puis, il tourna son attention sur la femme brune d'une trentaine d'années qui attendait sur le lit. Il l'observa avec l'acuité dont il faisait toujours preuve. Ses yeux bleus scannèrent chaque détail, et son cerveau enregistra toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour ridiculiser son nouveau patient s'il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Ou s'il s'ennuyait.

Un pli creusa son front, et il ouvrit le dossier de sa main libre.

« _Monsieur_ Sylvain Rinstones ? » Interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus innocente, ses sourcils relevés de façon comique. Il baissa assez les feuillets médicaux pour pouvoir regarder sa victime, mais sans que cette dernière ne puisse voir le sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

La femme brune remua, mal à l'aise. Elle se racla la gorge, et croisa instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine. Très jolie, en passant, remarqua House. Dommage qu'elle ne fut pas naturelle.

« C'est... Sylvie, maintenant... » Expliqua-t-elle nerveusement.

« Oui, si la poitrine dont vous semblez si fière ne m'avait pas mis sur la voie, je pense que les fesses auraient fait l'affaire.

_Je...

_A quand remonte l'opération ?

_Deux mois.

_Cool. » Commenta House, le nez replongé dans le dossier.

Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à roulettes, et se servit de sa canne pour rouler jusqu'au lit. Une fois face à son patient-ou-patiente _il n'avait pas encore choisi, il sortit sa boîte de pilules et la fit rouler pensivement entre ses doigts avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_C'est écrit dans mon dossier. » Répondit Rinstones, hésitante.

« Non. Il est écrit là : » Il leva une feuille sous le nez de la patiente et pointa une ligne. « Que vous êtes ici pour des maux de ventres ''insupportables''. Vous n'avez pas une fois posé une main sur votre petit ventre liposucé, pas plus que vous ne grimacez. Votre prochain rendez-vous postopératoire ne doit sûrement pas avoir lieu avant un mois, et quand bien-même, je pense que vous savez reconnaître une salle d'attente de chirurgie esthétique à une pauvre clinique.

_C'est de la chirurgie réparatrice ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Ouais, on répare selon l'esthétique, c'est pareil. » Rétorqua House en refermant le dossier.

Il le balança négligemment sur le plan de travail, et roula un peu en arrière. Quand il eut pris ses aises, il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et attendit que son patient-ou-patiente crache le morceau.

Cuddy n'avait pas fait d'intervention, il n'avait donc pas l'intention de sortir prématurément de la salle d'examen.

_*Une seconde...*_

Il se repassa mentalement la situation qui l'avait conduit dans la pièce, certain qu'il avait manqué un élément. Mais l'autre occupant de la pièce n'avait pas l'intention de se faire oublier.

« Docteur ?

_Chut, je réfléchis. » L'interrompit le diagnosticien, et se redressant sur son siège.

Et si...

« Je crois que je suis enceinte. » Poursuivit-elle tout de même, agacée par l'attitude du médecin.

Les yeux de House se plantèrent dans les siens. Une fraction de seconde, il parut stupéfait, mais son expression neutre reprit très vite le dessus.

« Vous êtes un homme. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je suis une femme. Mon médecin me l'a dit.

_Pas votre ADN. »

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, leva un sourcil et accorda une attention renouvelée à son patient. Il préférait garder le terme masculin, c'était plus amusant.

« Pourquoi vous pensez abriter une de ces choses roses ? » Voulut-il savoir.

Vu qu'il était coincé ici, autant profiter de la situation et s'amuser un peu.

« C'est... C'est plutôt gênant.

_Vous voulez dire plus gênant qu'une ablation volontaire totale à la gloire du beau sexe ? »

Son patient vira au rouge pivoine pour le plus grand plaisir de House.

« Je ne veux pas vous briser le cœur… » Il stoppa net sa phrase et sembla réfléchir. « En fait, je m'en fiche pas mal. Vous ne _pouvez pas_ être enceinte. Les génies de la médecine peuvent détruire et créer autant de pénis qu'ils veulent, le petit secret des choux et des abeilles reste… un secret. »

La femme brune sembla déstabilisée, mais elle se reprit comme elle put.

« Mais… J'ai des nausées, je me sens étrange, parfois bien, et tout change si vite… J'ai mal au ventre… Et je n'ai jamais eu de saignements.

_Euuh… Les miracles de la médecine ne font pas ça non plus. » Comme il la voyait ouvrir la bouche, il la devança. « Ça fait deux déceptions. Si j'étais vous, je porterais plainte contre ce chirurgien… Remarquez, si j'étais vous, je n'aurais jamais eu à y penser.

_Vous avez quelque chose contre les transsexuels ?

_Non, contre l'humanité en général. »

Il allait faire un nouveau commentaire cinglant quand un mouvement éveilla son intérêt. Son patient croisait les jambes comme s'il avait un besoin urgent de se soulager. Ou comme s'il avait des coliques, rectifia House avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Les toilettes sont au bout du hall, sur la droite. » L'informa-t-il en se levant.

Rinstones se renfrogna.

« Je ne dois pas aller aux toilettes.

_Moi si. » Rétorqua House avec une mimique.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et scruta les environs. Aucune trace de Cuddy. Elle l'avait bien eu…

Il s'éloigna de son habituel pas traînant, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Cependant, avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, il cria à son patient de sorte que tout le monde entende :

« Appelez votre femme, vous passez la nuit chez nous ! »

A suivre…

\o/\o/\o/

Voilà pour le moment :3 continue ? continue pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais bon, faut bien bosser une fois de temps en temps XD (et en période d'examens, c'est toujours le bienvenu .)

voili voilou, un chapitre qui s'est pas mal fait désirer, j'essaierai de faire le suivant plus vite ^^'

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Le Docteur Lisa Cuddy n'eut pas à lever la tête pour savoir que House venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Si la porte ouverte en fracas n'avait pas été suffisante, les vaines protestations de son assistant lui auraient mis la puce à l'oreille. Elle termina sa lecture d'un compte rendu, le signa, et le posa sur la pile ''terminé'' de son bureau. Sa curiosité eut raison d'elle, et elle leva les yeux sur le diagnosticien. Il n'avait encore ni hurlé, ni décrété quoi que ce soit, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou craindre le pire.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, House sortit de son mutisme.

« Vous êtes sournoise, mesquine et foncièrement mauvaise. » Déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Le sarcasme était bien là, mais la directrice eut l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. De l'amusement ?

« Vous êtes venu simplement pour m'insulter ? » Voulut-elle savoir, sans perdre son calme.

Inutile de s'énerver à ce stade, House ne faisait que s'échauffer.

Elle posa son menton sur la paume de sa main, haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il en vienne au but de sa visite. Il y avait toujours un but à ses visites. Son interlocuteur interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès. » Continua-t-il, comme si cette seule information expliquait sa présence.

Seul un bref mouvement des sourcils trahit sa perplexité. Elle posa les coudes sur le bois verni et se pencha légèrement en avant. Toujours en silence. Elle voulait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, et elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner un indice quelconque si c'était cela qu'il était venu chercher.

Il craquerait le premier, elle avait bâti sa carrière sur sa patience, alors qu'il avait bâti la sienne sur l'absence de cette dernière.

« Malin, Cuddy. » Craqua House après quatre secondes. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas résister à mon charme, vous allez parler. » Lui assura-t-il. « On peut parier, ce sera plus intéressant. Voyons… si je gagne, vous signez sans râler le prochain dossier que je vous donne, et si vous gagnez… Hm, vous aurez le droit de me laisser fouiller dans vos tiroirs.

_House…

_Gagné ! »

Elle cligna des yeux. Comment pouvait-il changer aussi rapidement d'attitude ? S'il n'avait été que cynique, sadique, pervers ou immature, elle aurait pu se mettre à son niveau et rendre coup pour coup, mais non, il fallait qu'il mélange tout.

« Vous avez quel âge ?

_De façon générale ou là, tout de suite ?

_House... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas un patient à traumatiser, des sucreries à voler, Wilson à embêter ?

_Wilson travaille.

_Ça ne vous a jamais arrêté. » Fit remarquer Cuddy.

« Je dirai à Wilson que c'est vous qui m'avez dit d'aller lui piquer son sandwich.

_Je dirai à Wilson que c'est vous qui m'avez manipulée pour que je vous dise d'aller voler son sandwich.

_Vous pourrez pas le corrompre. On est meilleurs potes !

_Oh, oui ! Wilson préfèrera croire un manipulateur égocentrique. Vous le vendriez pour de la vicodine.

_Bien sûr, faut bien que les amis servent à quelque chose. » Répondit House avec un hochement d'épaules.

Cuddy ferma brièvement les yeux, et se concentra sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tuer le diagnosticien n'était pas une bonne idée.

« On ne va nulle part. » Marmonna-t-elle, deux doigts sur la tempe.

« On peut aller chez moi.

_House...

_D'accord, on va chez vous.

_House...

_Ouh ! Vous devenez coquine. Je veux bien faire ça dans le bureau, mais... »

Elle ne le laissa pas aller plus loin.

« Oui, je l'ai fait exprès ! » Explosa-t-elle finalement. « Et j'ai réussi à vous avoir. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous venez jouer avec mes nerfs. Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai titillé votre curiosité malsaine et que je vous empêche de regarder un bon porno ! Eh bien vous avez réussi, et _pour une fois_ on est tous les deux gagnants. Je vous ai trouvé un cas, et vous ruinez ma vie. Maintenant qu'on a remis la balance à zéro, sortez vous occuper de votre mourante et laissez-moi travailler. »

Elle ouvrit un dossier et saisit un stylo d'un geste vif. Elle voulait lui faire ainsi comprendre que leur entretien _si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça..._ était terminé. Elle se força à ne pas lever les yeux quand elle entendit son pas caractéristique s'éloigner. La porte s'ouvrit, et avant de sortir, House se retourna.

« Vous n'avez pas gagné, Cuddy. » Lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Ce n'était que le premier round. »

La directrice ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il était parti. Elle se frotta le front pensivement. Il venait encore de l'entraîner contre son gré dans un de ses jeux dont seul lui connaissait les règles. Mais tant pis. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à un challenge. Et elle était en tête... Pour le moment.

_*Damn House...*_

A suivre…

le Huddy est lancé \o/ (y'a pas grand chose, mais soyez patients ^^')


End file.
